Life of a Fry Cook (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 4
The next day, Eccentric and Glacia prepared to head towards Hypnosis Highway. When they finally reached its spiral spinning patch of flowers, the two covered their eyes. "Don't look in their eyes or you're toast!" Glacia warned him. They managed to get through half of the forest, until Eccentric peeked out through his fingers to catch a glimpse, only to hypnotize himself in the process. Glacia looked back at Eccentric and snapped her fingers to bring him back to consciousness, "I warned you." "Sorry," Eccentric apologized, "I was just curious to see what it felt like to be hypnotized." Glacia rolled her covered eyes and kept walking through the field until the two made it out. The keep going until they finally make it to the Forest of Portals, a patch of different colors of inter dimensional portals. "Which one is the portal to Guilty Pleasure Peak?" Eccentric asked. "Didn't Pirate give you a riddle or something?" Glacia added. "Well, I was busy doing my duties as a fry cook back home, "Eccentric explained, "So, I didn't exactly get his message." "Then, how are we supposed to know which portal is which?!" "I may be able to help you," A strong voice echoed throughout the forest. An imp with an orange nose and long grey beard jumped down to inspect the two Smurfs, "You are from afar, yes?" "Uh...yea?" Eccentric shrugged. "Yo, imp dude, which one is the portal to Guilty Pleasure Peak?" Glacia straightforward asked him. "My name is Kepnom," The imp told them, "And if you must know, it's the portal that has the color associated happiness and guilt." "So, it's happiness and guilt mixed together?" Eccentric twirled his fingers in a mixing manner. "Precisely," Kepnom nodded, "And don't be fooled by my appearance. I happen to be wiser than most of the imps of my generation." "So, we all know yellow is the color of happiness!" Eccentric brightly stated. "And guilt is associated with sadness," Glacia added with a somber tone, "And blue happens to be the color of it." "And yellow and blue mixed together is...,"Kepnom tried to get them to answer. "Green!" Eccentric enthusiacially answered. "Green?" Glacia guessed at the same time. "So, that portal!" Eccentric pointed to the green portal swirling next to the purple one and red one, "Let's go!" "Wait!" Kepnom stopped them, "Are you sure that's the right portal? I must warn you it could be dangerous!" "Blue and yellow is green, ok?!" Glacia told him, "Let's go, Eccentric!" "Bye, Kepnom!" Eccentric waved at him, then followed Glacia through the portal. Once on the other side, they stood in front of the biggest hodgepodge of a mountain they've ever seen. "It's so beautiful!" Eccentric exclaimed. "It's so...messy." Glacia added. "It'll probably be better once we travel upwards to the food part of it!" Eccentric optimistically replied. Glacia just agreed with Eccentric and followed him up the mountain. When traveling, they spotted many wonderful things that interested them, but when Glacia tried to reach out for a barbell, Eccentric stopped her. "What?" Glacia crossed her arms, "I was just going to pick it up!" "Pirate warned me that if we go in knowing what we're gonna get, we only get it," Eccentric explained, "Anything we grab that we're not planning on getting will cause the mountain to collapse! And furthermore..." Suddenly, Glacia shushed him, "Stop talking." "But, I'm not done explaining!" Eccentric retorted. "Seriously," Glacia put her hand over his mouth, "Stop. talking." They hid behind a purple bush before Glacia pointed to a red army, "Look." It was an army of red Smurfs, looking for something. Glacia and Eccentric didn't know what, but they were desperate on finding it. "What are ''they ''doing here?" Glacia asked Eccentric. "I dunno," he answered, "But I've never heard about two people on this mountain." "Will it cause a problem if they pick out something different than our thing?" Glacia wondered. "No, I don't think so," Eccentric shook his head, "If the mountain knows what we're getting, it probably knows what they're getting, too. Let's just hope it's not the same as our thing." "Yea," Glacia agreed while helping Eccentric out of the bush, "Let's...hope." Previous Next Category:Life of a Fry Cook chapters Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:By StormieCreater